Rayman Revolution-rewritten
by Ruby 1334
Summary: Sarah is playing Rayman Revolution when she end up in the game itself. Sarah goes through the whole game right beside Rayman.
1. Chapter 1

Rayman Revolution- Rewritten

Prologue:

I was playing Rayman Revolution, starting the game again after finishing it for the millionth time. I saw poor Globox being dragged by Robo-pirates towards Rayman's cell. Teensies and baby globoxs were crying for help stuck in their cages. I then felt something hit my head and everything went black.

Chapter 1: The capturing and the escape:

I woke up and my vision was blurry. I thought I saw something red? I closed my eyes for five seconds then opened them again. My vision was back to normal. I see the red again and then a hook? Oh no…. you have got to be kidding me! I saw three Robo-pirates their backs facing me cornering something. They were slowly walking towards this something. I couldn't see what that something was because it was smaller/shorter than them. Could it be a baby globox?

I went around to the side to get a side view of what they were cornering. They didn't notice me. I saw a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair. Now I could see what they were cornering. It was Rayman. The Robo-pirates were smiling evil wicked smiles and were pointing their arm guns at Rayman. Slowly coming closer and closer towards him. Rayman was staring at them super scared. This reminded me of Rayman 3 when the Knaarens were cornering Rayman. But he had a hoodie on and he was not this scared. The Rayman here was wearing a bandanna/scarf and was looking way more sacred then he did in Rayman 3. I guess the younger you are the more scared you get.

I couldn't work out what bit in the game this was. Was this bit even in the game? "Rayman use your magic orbs!" I screamed/shouted at him. But he was in such a state of sacredness/shock that he just stayed staring at the Robo-pirates. The Robo-pirates did jump a little but continued approaching Rayman. It's like they pretended that they didn't hear anything. I couldn't bear it. "Hey pick on someone your own size!" I shouted. Well it was true. I was the same height as the Robo-pirates, And Rayman was slightly shorter than them. So the saying worked. I wasn't afraid of them! I had killed them billions of times controlling Rayman.

Then I realized something. I wasn't controlling Rayman. The guy staring at thin air (Because the Robo-pirates toke a step towards me) too scared/shocked to have realized that I had shouted twice, that was Rayman. I don't have magic powers to kill these guys. Oh shoot! I think. But I couldn't shy away. I had to do this! The Robo-pirates were smiling evilly again, had their guns pointing at me and were walking slowly towards me. I decided to use the act of surprise. "GIRL POWER!" I screamed/shouted (sort of like a war cry) and started charging towards them.

The Robo-pirates lowered their arm guns and stared at me shocked their mouths hanging open. SMASH! I smashed right into them and we all fell to the ground. Five seconds later… I got up from my sitting down position and noticed the Robo-pirates still dizzy and out of it. I looked around the room for a means of escape. I saw that the only way out of here was a big metal door with a switch right next to it. BANG BANG BANG! I heard coming from the door. "Let us in!" Shouted a crowd of Robo-pirates from the other side of the door. Oh shoot! I thought.

Any second they were going to be coming through that door! I didn't have a plan to escape. Then I remembered. Rayman! Rayman may be able to come up with a plan for a means of escaping! I ran back to Rayman, but it was useless. He was still in shock/too scared to move. (still staring at nothing) I started shaking him shouting "Snap out of it Rayman!" "We need a plan out of here!" I heard a match being lit. "Rayman!" I shout. BOOM! The metal door exploded. I saw 100 Robo-pirates running into the room with their guns pointing at us.

I suddenly realised what part of the game this is. It wasn't even in the game! It was the bit when Rayman got captured and put on the prison ship. I'm guessing he got captured by those three red Robo-pirates over there. But I guess I made it different and instead this time he gets captured by one hundred of them. I get captured too with him. Rayman was still in shock so did nothing. I frowned angry and scared at the same time slowly raising my hands standing next to Rayman. I noticed Rayman getting hand cuffed and being pulled along by Robo-pirates. There was one behind me. I looked up and saw a metal gun above my head. BANG!

I woke up to find myself in Rayman's cell. I was now in Rayman's history! "Knocked out again!" I whispered to myself. I heard sobbing, It was coming from behind a barrel. "Rayman….?" I said. The sobbing stopped. "Hu!? Who said that!?" He replied. He then stood and walked around the barrel. His eyes were teary. I'm so use to his bouncy old self, I'm not used to him being sad. "It's okay I'm not going to harm you." I said. "Why so sad?" "Well...(Sniffles a little).. It's just that the Robo-pirates have been killing beings and they killed all of the Raymanian's today, except me." He said. "Wow, that's awful." I say. "Being the last of your species is so sad!" "I also lost my powers and I'm going to get killed soon!"

he said. Rayman burst into a fresh patch of tears. "Hey it's going to be okay." I said. "I'm sure I will figure a way out of here, and even if I don't I'm sure someone else will." I also said putting my arm around his back trying to comfort him. "Really?" He asked looking hopeful. "You bet!" I replied back. I bet Globox is going to be coming any second now. I thought. But he didn't come. Rayman was getting fidgety and started twiddling his thumbs. I saw the grate that would be the means of escape once Rayman had a little of his powers back.

But if Globox wasn't coming how were we going to escape? I thought I saw a cage glowing brightly. "Hu?" I whispered to myself. "Rayman can I borrow your shoe?" I asked him "Wh..why?" he asked confused. "It's important." I said "Um..okay." he said detaching his shoe from his body and handing it to me. I threw it at the cage outside of our cell. It broke open! A sliver lum came out of the cage and flew towards me. I quickly grabbed it and threw it at Rayman. It flew around him and went into him. His body glowed. "Wow I can feel the energy building up inside me, my powers are coming back! We're saved!" He said.

"YIPPIE!" He yelled punching his hand in the air. "You should brake that grate." I said pointing towards the escape route/exit. "Okay." He said happily and shooted his fist right at it. It flung open and Rayman started sliding down, gathering up his energy by sliding through the red lums. He stopped at the bottom. Unlike when Globox came sliding down and knocked Rayman off the little platform, I just landed next to Rayman. "Whoa!" He shouted looking down to see that it was a very long way down. "What are we supposed to do now?" "JUMP!" I shouted pushing him off the platform and jumping after him. "Hey why did you do tha- whoaAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he said finally realizing that he was falling. I think I annoyed him a little, but at least we are away from the prison ship.


	2. Woods of light and Minisaurus plains

**Okay everything i write in bold is written by the author of this story. I hope everyone likes chapter 2. (It toke ages to write.) And please leave a review once you have finished reading! I am not certain when chapter 3 is going to be posted.**

Chapter 2: The Woods of light and the minisaurus plains

Rayman was not too far away from me when we were falling. He was falling faster than me and hit the ground softly after falling off a few tree branches. I fell two seconds after him and landed on some ferns. Instead of him looking for Globox he said "Hey girl thing where are you?" "I'm right here!" I shouted back. Five seconds later….. he appeared and is running towards me. Then I run towards the clearing where Murfy should be. "Hey where are you going!?" Shouted Rayman. "Over here come with me!" I shouted back. We ran there and Murfy appeared and said "Hi Rayman my name is Murfy glad to see you escaped."

He then noticed me. "Wait who's this?" Murfy asked. " Umm I don't know actually I met her in my cell in the prison ship." Rayman said. "My name is Sarah and my species is Human." I said. "So where's Globox?" asked Murfy. Opps! I thought Globox must have been sent to recuse Rayman after all! I hope he's got put into Rayman's cell because if he didn't then he will be trapped on the prison ship. "Oh doesn't matter who's with you." Murfy said. "Now I need to tell you what you need to do." He said. Murfy starts talking to Rayman. I remember this bit of the game, so I walk over to the stream and soak my hands in it and get a drink.

Murfy finishes explaining what to do, Rayman nods and starts running down the stream towards the darker area where the cage is that he's going to destroy. Bang! The cage is broken and out comes a familiar spirit who thanks Rayman a dozen times over. "No problem." Rayman replied smiling. A door below us opens up. "Cool!" Rayman says and jumps down and falls into another stream. "Wait for me!" I say and jump down after him.

We go up onto higher land and then we see the ledge that Rayman's supposed to helicopter over to. Oh shoot! I think again. It's not like I can helicopter. Rayman looks at my hair and sees that it's not like his. He realizes why I look worried and jumps down from the ledge. "Come down here." He says to me. "I know a way you can get up." He also says. I jump down and walk over to him. We are near and beneath the edge of the other side where Rayman is supposed to helicopter to. He says: "Come onto my back." "Your back?!" I reply wondering what he's up to. "Trust me it will work!" Rayman said. "Okay." I said.

I climbed onto his back and reached my arms towards the ledge. My hands made contact and I grabbed on and used up a lot of energy dragging my body weight up onto the ledge. Rayman quickly goes up the hills again and helicopters over. "You always make it look so easy when you lift your body weight up onto ledges." I say huffing. "Well I'm used to it." He

said. Then we see three of Globox's babies. "Daddy save Rayman where's daddy?" They ask. I look at Rayman. He's looking at his feet and says "Uhh well I don't know where he is." He said nervously. The babies start crying and Rayman is upset about them being sad. "Don't worry I'll find your dad." Rayman said comforting them. "But first I've got to find Ly, She normally hangs out around here." He said "The mean old pirates toke Ly over there!" said the baby Globoxs still crying." I've got to find her." He said. He started running to the next area. "Hey Rayman wait up!" I shouted running after him.

"I really need to find Ly, she will give me all my powers back." He said to me. "As if!" I whisper to myself. "What did you say?" Asked Rayman. "I said lead on." I said even though I knew where Ly was and that Rayman will have to wait a long time till he gets his full powers back. Rayman saw the climbing wall thing and seemed to know what to do. In no time he was at the top. "Come on give it a go!" He shouted "Alright but I'm going to suck at this!" I shouted back to him. It was a struggle it toke me fifthteen minutes but in the end I finally made it to the top. "Good job!" Said Rayman. Then he ran up to the cage and shooted a fist at it.

Four teensies with a crown next to them all fell out of the cage. Oh man! I think. Here we go again! "Thank you Rayman for freeing us, I'm the king of the teensies and thank you dearly." Said the first tennsie. The second teensie as usual takes the crown off of the first teensies head and puts it on his own head. "No Rayman I'm the real king." He said. "Hu?" Said Rayman confused. Being bored of seeing this scene I decided to whisper Rayman something while the teensies were arguing. "Want to know who they decide the real teenisie king is?" I whisper to Rayman. "Yeay sure I need to find Ly really fast." Rayman whispers back.

"Okay it's that one." I whisper pointing to the second one. "Stop!" Shouts Rayman above the teensies auguring. "I know who the king is, it is you!" he said pointing to the teensie I pointed to. "How did he know?!" The teensies whisper to each other. They then notice me standing sort of behind Rayman. "Who's she?" They ask all at the same time. "Oh she's Sarah she says she's a Human being." Said Rayman causley. "Hmmm unusual I have never seen this species yet I have never heard of this species either." Said the king who was suspiciously staring at me. "Maybe Ly would know who she is and where she came from."

Said the king. "Oh yeay she also knew who the king was too." Said Rayman. "Rayman!" I whisper nudging him. "Don't tell them that!" I also whisper. "Too late I already did!" Said Rayman smiling wide. The teensies told Rayman where to go and told me to follow him at least till we found Ly. So me and Rayman went through the portal to the front and appeared in the Minisaurus plains.

"Wow it's awesome that I can finally shoot magic orbs again!" Said Rayman. "Yeay." I said. We jumped down the rocks and Murfy appeared again. "Hey Rayman and girl thing it's me Murfy your favourite instructor." "As if!" I whisper. "Now we are going to learn how to swim." Rayman shrugged. I guess he liked learning new things, but I was terrified! I hate swimming! I can't even hold my breath for five seconds! Yet when Rayman has learned how to swim he can hold his breath for twenty seconds! I nervously hung around behind Rayman holding my hands looking at my feet. Murfy told Rayman a few things and Rayman jumped into the water and started swimming at the surface of the water.

Murfy saw me and said "Come on the only way to get to the other areas of the Minisaurus plains is to swim!" I still hung about on land. Rayman noticed how I was feeling and ran out of the water beside me. "It's okay if you're not a good swimmer." He whispered/comforted me. "Just get to the air bubbles down there and you will get to the other side fine." He said. I still shook my head afraid. "Do it for me?" Said Rayman. I then thought Rayman's my hero I should do anything for him. "Okay." I whispered. I slowly walked into the water and Rayman jumped back into it again. After five minutes I was completely wet.

"Now try swimming under the surface." Said Murfy. Rayman toke a big breath and dove under the water for five seconds. He went up again to the surface gasping for breath. "I…'ll….get…..be…ter….soon….enough." He said to me between breaths. I toke a big breath and dove under. It looked wonderful! There was lots of purple blue coral. But then I realized that I needed to breath! I quickly swam upwards scared that I would run out of air and broke the surface. "Good job!" Said Rayman. "That was eight seconds!" He said. "Can't….breath!" I said trying hard to breath. "It's okay." Rayman said. "You will be back to normal soon enough." He also said. While I was breathing heavily Rayman started practising holding his breath by going underwater for longer periods of time.

His record got up to ten seconds. "I'm sure that's enough time to get to the air bubbles." Said Rayman smiling. I didn't want to practice again, it was so scary! "Now try to get to the other side." Murfy said. "But what if I don't make it!?" I shouted scared. "Then I will dive back into the water and recuse you no matter how good I am at swimming I will always recuse you!" Said Rayman. That's so sweet of him. I thought. I might as well go down again! If I do run out of breath then Rayman will save me, how dreamy! I was staring at him for ages in the water. "Uh…Sarah?" Asked Rayman clicking his fingers in front of my face. "Hu?" I said . " You were staring at me." He said. "Oh….sorry!" I said.

Rayman toke a deep breath and started swimming downwards. I quickly toke a big breath and dove down after him. We started swimming quickly towards the air bubbles. Rayman had gotten to them in ten seconds his own record and breathed. I toke thirteen seconds and by that time needed air badly! But then of course I got to the air bubbles and breathed also. I then swam after Rayman and we were out of the water cave. We both broke the surface "Good job!" Rayman said. You too!" I replied. We reached land and we pulled ourselves out of the water and onto the land. I sat down on the ground. "Come on, we need to get going." Rayman said. "Murfy has got an activity for you to do." I said to him. "Oh…really?" asked Rayman. "Yeay he does, I will catch up to you soon." I said.

He went off to Murfy and he practiced his shooting skills so he would be better at killing Robo-pirates. "Wow Rayman you're a real hot-shot!" Said Murfy. Murfy says that every time! Even if you're not good at shooting with Rayman! I think annoyed. "Now go to the teensies circle on the other side of the bridge. Murfy said to Rayman. Murfy went away and Rayman walked over to the area where the fence used to be. He turned around and waited for me. I quickly stood up and ran over to him. "Thanks for waiting for me." I said "No problem." Said Rayman. We then went to the bridge. I quickly ran over the bridge just like what I would normally make Rayman do if I were controlling him. But Rayman was strolling slowly over the bridge looking at the stream and thinking to himself.

"What's the rush?" Rayman asked me. "Long story, not enough time!" I said. I remembered that time I was controlling Rayman and that glitch of Robo-pirates happened. I shivered at the thought. We went into the forest and Rayman started running around exploring his surroundings. "Your just too curious for your own good!" I shouted. "Exploring the area is very important!" Said Rayman. I walked up the path towards the stone circle. "Come up here!" I shouted to him. "Wait I'm still looking around!" Rayman shouted back. He was a bit too curious. He was about to walk right into a pirate trap! "Rayman stop!" I yelled to him. He didn't hear me. He ran literally right into the trap.

Two green and two purple Robo-pirates surrounded him. But since I had changed history I was not certain if Clark was going to get Rayman out of this. "Opps!" Said Rayman. Oh shoot! I think but luckily Clark comes running out of nowhere and squashes the Robots. "Thanks Clark without you the Pirates would have captured me again!" Rayman said. "Don't worry kid killing pirates is good for my joints." Clark said. Clark then noticed a Robo-pirate hiding behind a tree. "Hey you I have got something to say to you!" Clark shouted to the pirate as he chased it away from the area.

Rayman turned around and looked up and saw me. I was in my blue shorts and my white t-shirt and black sneakers plus the hairclip. As usual but I also had my arms folded as in a way of saying I told you so with my body langue. He ran over to me going up the little hill and said. "Sorry…. I guess you were right." I calmed down and accepted his apology. "It's okay." I said. We ran into the middle of the Stone circle where the teensie king of the area was. "Hey Rayman you found our circle you're really good!" He said. "But let's not get too overexcited I have got some rather bad news. The pirates have captured Globox and Ly!" The king said. "Oh no!" Rayman said. "I don't know where Globox is but Ly is not too far from here." The teensie said. "She's in the Fairy glade underneath the bridge somewhere. Go and find her hurry!" The king said.

We started running in the direction of where the signs were pointing to and went into the Fairy Glade.


	3. Freeing Ly at the fairy glade

**Once again another chapter! (YAY!) I hope you people enjoy this. So sorry for taking awhile. I will try to update a new chapter every week (in the weekend.) But if i'm late then i will say so on my profile page. Please review! It would make me know that people enjoy reading this. I will say some more things after you have read the chapter. So here it is. Enjoy!**

We first of all we saw the small bridge leading towards a patch of land with a mushroom. Next we noticed a little river beneath us and a big tree branch far above the mushroom. Rayman started running across the bridge but since I had completed the game 100% I wanted him to get all the lumz and cages. "Rayman, wait your about to miss a cage and lumz!" I said to him. "What….. Where are they! I can't even see them!" He asked looking around for them. "Follow me." I said. I jumped into the knee deep water and started running towards the entrance to the secret area. Rayman followed after me. I'm like a lumz radar. I thought. That is how I found the secret place. I frowned. I remembered that Rayman had to hold his breath for this bit. So did I. Not again! I think as I take a deep breath and plunge into the water.

I quickly swam to the air bubbles and breathed. We went deeper into the water and we were at the area. I pointed towards the cage and lumz and Rayman swam towards the lumz collecting them. He then shooted a white orb at the cage and it broke open revealing a familiar spirit. We swam back to the surface. "Thanks for helping me find them." Rayman said. "No problem." I replied. We climbed onto land again and went over to the mushroom. "Why is there a mushroom here?" Rayman asked. He looking up and saw the vines growing underneath the tree branch above us. "Oh…..I see. He said. He jumped onto the mushroom and it bounced him near the vines. He grabbed for them and clung on. He started climbing across the bottom of the branch towards the land below.

I did the same even though it's really hard to climb across for soooo long! I jumped down beside Rayman and we walked towards a lake. A sign said: swimming not advised with a piranha picture on it. "I wonder why that is?" Rayman said. He dived straight into the water. "Rayman!" I yelled "You dof!"I also yelled. He disappeared and reappeared next to me. "Ahhhh! That hurt! I guess the reason why we can't swim is because the water is polluted and is unable to breathe in." Rayman said. "You guess!" I said slightly annoyed. I jumped across onto a lily pad. Rayman jumped after me. He then was about to jump to another lily pad when in the middle of jumping a piranha came out of nowhere and bit Rayman's side a little.

"Ow!" Rayman said as he jumped backwards onto the first lily pad. "You always have to be careful of those piranhas." I said. I timed when the piranhas would jump to get a bite and at the times when they were in the water. Rayman followed. We made it to land again and Rayman shooted a cage open and freed another familiar spirit. We jumped up onto land patches avoiding piranhas when we saw a green robo-pirate. Now out of the whole game this is the first time you ever defeat one. Of course since Rayman has only got white magic orbs he will have to shoot the robo-pirate twice for it to be killed. He shooted once and it woke up it. It started shooting light bullets at Rayman but Rayman jumped/dodged them. He hit the robo-pirate again. It fell to the ground as pile of rubbish. We came across a switch and Rayman hit it. We then ran along the top of that big branch that I was talking about before.

We freed another familiar spirit cage and ran through a gate that opened when Rayman hit the switch. We came across a green lum. "Oh cool!" Rayman said absorbing it. We slide down slippery water. We then ran to another area with polluted water and walked towards another green robo-pirate. Rayman had a small battle and only got hit twice. The robo-pirate was left after the battle, it now being just a pile of rubbish. "I should really practise my shooting!" He said. We walked up a net and went through a tunnel thing. We exited the tunnel thing to see a purple thing flying (But also staying in the same place) in the sky.

"You have any ideal what that is?" Rayman asked me pointing to it. "You will find out soon enough." I said to him knowing that it was a purple lum and also knowing that he couldn't grab onto them yet. We then went up onto the top of the tunnel thing and bounced up on springy things to a high up patch of land we jumped down to the next area. When we landed I noticed a big tree with vines to climb up the tree and a grate that black blob things that sort of looked like really furry cats were coming out of the grate. A green robo-pirate like most green robo-pirates was sleeping in front of the grate. Rayman had yet another battle with the robo-pirate but this one was much smarter than the last two.

It could dodge pretty well. After awhile Rayman had finally killed it. Rayman had got hit twice during this battle also. "Some red lumz would be nice right about now!" Rayman said to…. Who knows! We climbed up the vinery tree and we ended up on a big branch near the top of the tree. We ran across the branch through a hole to the next area. We were on land again. There was a plant that was sparkling that had a white cloud above it. I knew what this was all about but neither of us could do anything about it right now. "Hmmm why's this plant here?" Rayman asked. "Look it doesn't matter!" I said. "Why are you so curious about a lot of stuff anyways!?" I said. He said nothing and we were silent for a minute or so.

"It doesn't matter…. We need to get going." I also said. Me and Rayman started climbing across vines avoiding more piranhas and Rayman came across some red lumz. "Finally I feel more energetic now!" He said. We made it across the vines to another patch of land. I looked up at the sky to notice that the sun was setting and the sky was a lovely orangey colour. "Come on let's get to Ly." I said as we jumped down to end up somewhere else again. When we landed the sun had gone, it was now night time and was slightly dark. We ran across the area. A green robo-pirate from far above us had woken up from a slumber and picked up a barrel full of gun powder, lighted it up and threw it at us.

We quickly dodged it. Rayman rolling and me just running away from the constant gun powder barrels the robo-pirate throwed at us. "There must be a way in!" Rayman said determined to get inside the robo-pirate base. "Rayman there is a way do….." I was going to finish my sentence but Rayman had run off in search of a way in. If only he would look under that big nose of his then maybe he would find the answer! I thought irritated from him leaving suddenly. I ran off in the direction I thought he went in. I found him. He was staring at yet another white cloud a mushroom and a small hole. "If only I could fit though there." He whispered to himself. "I'm sure that's how I would get to Ly but I can't fit." He also whispered. I remembered what happened over there. It was very weird sort of like an Alice in wonderland type thing.

"Come on I know the real way in." I said. Rayman started to smile. "You do!?" He said to me. "Yeay I was going to show you but you got side tracked." I said. "Okay then where is it?" Rayman asked. Just follow me and I will show you the way in." I said. We ran back towards the robo-pirate. I went above a door with a big band aid on it and the robo-pirate throwed a barrel towards me. "Sarah what are you doing!?" Rayman shouted. I just dodged it and the sticky band aid door broke open. "Come down here!" I yelled to Rayman. I jumped down the hole into a lower part of the base. There was a small pit of acid nearby with big barrels and wooden boxes that were half way in the acid. "Good job in finding the entrance." Rayman said to me.

"It was really easy to find act actually" I said. We jumped across barrels and boxes, Rayman restoring his health again by more red lumz. We then climbed up a spider web avoiding pirate barrels that came out of a device above us. At the top of the spider web we jumped onto a metal floor. Rayman found a switch and hit it. This made some lasers that were blocking us from entering the next room vanish. The awesome music played on as we entered the room. We stared up towards a purple robo-pirate that was guarding a switch. (Luckily the purple robo-pirate didn't see us.) We then noticed some lasers blocking the path to the next room.

"Dang it!" Rayman said. "SHHHH!" I shushed him pointing up to the purple robo-pirate. "Why is there always something blocking the way to the next area!" Rayman whispered. "I don't know...find someone to blame." I whispered back to him. "I will blame the robo-pirates!" Rayman whispered back. I will blame Ubisoft! I thought in my head. We ran up a staircase and Rayman battled a green robo-pirate. We entered another room with a sleeping green robo-pirate and another battle happened. "Shesh what's with all the fights?!" Rayman said. "Next mission I will be fighting twenty robo-pirates at once by the way this is going!" He said. "I don't think so." I replied back to him.

Then we did quite a lot of things including: throwing some robo-pirate barrel bombs at a band aid on a pipe to have a grate appear for us to climb up to end up in a high area to jump down and then jump up on a bouncy net that was like a trampoline hit a switch and enter a door! (a lot of things to do I know!) We went down some steps to where a purple robo-pirate was sleeping. "You have to hit this one eight times to kill it be careful not to die." I whispered to Rayman. "It's okay I will be careful." He whispered back. "I can't free Ly without you! Because you have to hit switches and kill robo-pirates and stuff. I can't really do that!" I also whispered to him. Rayman hit the purple robo-pirate. It woke up and sprang to action. It shooted some strong energy beams which Rayman dodged. This robo-pirate had quite good aim and hit Rayman five times before Rayman killed him. "I don't have too much heath on me." Rayman said. "Two more hits and I'm history!" He said sitting down resting after the big battle. "Don't worry I'm sure there's some red lumz around here somewhere!" I said trying to recall where the next red lumz were.

5 minutes later….

Rayman felt better and had cached his breath. He hit the switch and we jumped down to appear right in front of the door we had been trying to get through before. We ran down the steps to find moving lasers in a small corridor. "Two more hits." Rayman whispered staring at the lasers worried. I was pretty worried also. I was human so I could burn pretty easily and unlike Rayman who could just collect red lumz to get better I needed to wait quite a while for my wounds and burns to heal. I toke a deep breath and started running. I jumped, rolled and jumped again and just made it without getting burnt! Now it was Rayman's turn. He also jumped, rolled and jumped again and also made it. We walked towards another room.

Rayman battled a green robo-pirate and then we climbed down two ladders to find Ly. Oh look she's trapped! (Nothing new here just the normal : we have to do this the hard way! thing.) She was trapped in an energy force field. She sensed Rayman was there and said: "Free me Rayman, find the machine and destroy it!" Yet oddly enough she didn't sense me in the area. "Hmmm so I have to destroy a machine…" Rayman said. "This way." I said running down a corridor towards the area with toxic acid, gun powder barrels, pipes and the machine. Rayman picked up a barrel and started the long walk across the pipe to the bandages covering the weak spots of the machine. "I need all the help I can get."

He said while walking. "Oh fine!" I said balancing a barrel on my back trying but failing to catch up to him with the heavy weight on my back. Once he was close enough he threw the barrel towards a bandage. He had pretty good aim and the bandage broke apart the machine being slightly damaged. The defence system got to action and started making robo-pirate bombs that could lock on to a target and had mini helicopters so they could hover slowly towards the locked on targets. When the bombs made contact with their target they would explode causing quite a lot of pain. I threw my barrel towards a bandage. Miss. I really should have tried to aim better. I ran back towards the barrel shoot where the barrels came out of and once again started the long walk towards the bandages.

What made it worse was that since the defence system was underway I had to throw my barrel towards the bombs so that they wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't throw magic orbs like Rayman so it meant that I couldn't defend myself unless I gave up my barrels. Me feeling useless ran back to the barrel giving device and watched Rayman carrying barrels and trying to throw them up in the air hit a magic orb at the floating bombs then grab the barrel once again and continuing his long walk across the pipe. Finally after two more bandage hitting the machine was destroyed. BOOM! We ran through the corridor towards Ly.

Ly was now out of here cage and free floating above the device that beforehand was keeping her captured. "Rayman you freed me thank you!" Ly said. "Ly can you give me all my powers back?" Rayman asked. Then they continued the conversation as usual. Till Rayman asked: "Ly do you know where this girl came from?" "Umm hi." I said waving to her. "I don't know where she comes from but maybe Poklus can help her once you have gotten the first mask." Ly answered. "So Rayman this girl will come with you on this adventure." Ly said. I smiled. It would be fun doing an adventure with Rayman! "Umm Ly?" I asked her "Yes?" She said. "How am I going to get up to the other side?" I asked pointing to the half broken bridge with the purple lum in the middle. (Which by the way Ly had given Rayman stronger orbs and the ability to hang onto purple lumz.) "Oh just bounce on this it will take you high so you can make it." Ly said conjuring up a bouncy spider web thing. "Good luck guys!" She said and she teleported away.

Rayman climbed up the ladders and shooted a sliver orb at the purple lum and swung around on it for a bit and then let go and helicoptered to the other side. I simply jumped onto the bouncy spider web and bounced so high I almost touched the celling. I then landed on the bridge next to Rayman. We ran across the broken bridge then went up a small climbing wall thing. We finally jumped down onto another pipe and made it out of the robo-pirate base to outside of it. We jumped off the pipe. Rayman slowly helicoptering. I was just falling because I didn't have a helicopter to slow my fall. Get ready for impact! I thought in my head as the long fall was about to end a bridge just a few meters away from me now. I fell onto the bridge. But the impact of the fall made the bit of the bridge that I landed on brake and fall into the acid pond below it. I was clinging onto the bridge near the hole with all the energy I could muster. "Need a hand!" I heard Rayman shout still slowly helicoptering down.

He made one of his hands detach from his body and go all the way near one of my hands. I grabbed on and his hand and it started to help me pull myself up out of the hole. "Thanks!" I said looking up to him when he was still helicoptering down but close enough to hear me without shouting. "No problem." He said. We then ran through a mini corridor made of stone (Still outside.) and found ourselves in a wide area with wind tunnels around the area. Murfy appeared. "Hey Rayman if you activate your helicopter in those wind things then you will fly!" He said. He was about to fly off when I grabbed his foot holding him down.

He got a bit annoyed about this but keep his temper inside of him. "What may I do for you?" He asked trying to contain his anger. "See my hair." I said to him. "Yeay nice colour…Seriously what is it? I said my lines right didn't I? Look what do you want?" He asked me. "I don't have helicopter hair so how am I going to get up there?" I asked him pointing towards the little cabin way above us. "Well nobody said anything about a girl with called Sarah following Rayman around anywhere did they? So this is not my problem. Look I need to practice my lines for later on." "You fix this problem or I will get you fired from your job!" I threatened him. "Okay okay Rayman will go up the wind things and I will painfully fly you up to the cabin okay…Just don't get me fired." Murfy said. "Okay then it's a deal!" I said. "Meet you at the top Rayman!" I called out to him.

Murfy somehow managed to carry me and slowly dragged me up to the cabin "Thanks Murfy!" I called out to him happily. "One day I'm going to quit this job." Murfy said flying away. I waited awhile till finally Rayman had made it up to the top of the area and had reached the cabin. "You toke awhile." I told him. "Well you toke the shortcut!" Rayman said. "You got me there!" I said. Rayman hit a cage freeing a teensie. "Rayman the pirates have captured teensies you should free them!" The teensie said in his high voice. "Each teensie will make you do a dance to humiliate you!" He said. "WHAT!?" Rayman said. "Ha ha got you there!" The teensie said. "Not funny!" I said. "Oh come on! I have been stuck in a cage for days! I have to have a little fun once in a while don't I?" The teensie said. "Oh fine I will open the portal for you." The teensie said summoning up his magic making us a portal. "Safe portal traveling!" He said letting us go through the portal first and then jumping into it himself.

**Okay if this chapter wasn't as good as the last two then i will make sure the next chapter is better! The name of the next chapter is called: The Bayou and Rayman's past. (P.S i love writing stories where there are cliff hangers! There may be some later on in the story.) Bye and thanks for reading!**


End file.
